violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Blanco
Jorge Gabriel Blanco Güereña (born December 19, 1991) is a Mexican singer, dancer and actor. He was born in Guadalajara (Jalisco), Mexico. He portrays León on the Disney Channel Original Series Violetta. He also appeared on the Mexican version of High School Musical called High School Musical: El Desafío. He has artistically participated in school plays, and he has taken classes from an early age and has been involved in school events. Life and Career He began his television career in 2007 when he participated in the reality show High School Musical: La Selección which allowed him to participate in a spin-off movie of the successful U.S. High School Musical. Despite not winning the program, Blanco gives his voice to the album of the program, takes part in the movie High School Musical: El Desafío playing the character of Jorge and participates in the tour of the movie and the program between 2007 and 2008. In the film, plays the best friend of the protagonist Cristóbal Rodríguez (Cristobal Orellana), which is published in 2008 in Mexico and the following year in Italy. He Appeared in 2010 in the tenth episode of the miniseries Highway: Rodando la Aventura in 2011 and he's one of the protagonists of the first season of the television series Cuando toca la campana (When the Bell Rings). which could also shoot some music videos as "Es el momento" or "A Celebrar". In May of that year, he traveled to the U.S. to participate in the Disney's Friends for Change Games in the yellow team to help the agency UNICEF, he represents, hereinafter to Mexico in the music video by Bridgit Mendler "We Can Change the World" of the project Disney's Friends for Change. Due to the filming of the TV series Violetta, he participated in only four episodes of the second season of the TV series Cuando toca la campana (As the Bell Rings). Filmography Awards and Nominations TBA External Links * * YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSJDZckgDvzZ5yIRZui7uvQ Google+ https://plus.google.com/102734932913454444157/posts Vine https://vine.co/u/964417595056996352 Trivia *He ships Leonetta. *He's an ambassador of Disney Amigos por el Mundo (the Latin version of Disney Friends for Change) as well as his girlfriend Stephie Camarena. *His girlfriend in real life is Stephie Camarena, who is a singer and actress. Both have participated in High School Musical: La Selección, and later in Cuando Toca La Campana, the Latin American version of As The Bell Rings. *His favorite fruit is mango. *His biggest dream is to become a Hollywood actor. *His favorite football team is Atlas. *His favorite colors are blue, green and red. *He doesn't like comedy movies. *He had his first kiss when he was 13 years old. *He lives on the floor above Lodovica's apartment in Buenos Aires. *He has a little brother called Daniel. *He is good at Maths. *He has a godson named Raphita, who is his nephew. *His favorite singer is Justin Timberlake. *His favorite band is Maroon 5 and his favorite song by them is Payphone. *His fans are called "Jorgistas". *When he was young, he was bullied by other guys in his school. *When he's old, he wants to be a funny grandfather. *He wants to go to Paris and UK. *In his vacations, he likes going to the beach and the mountains. *He loves "The Avengers". *If he wasn't an actor, he would like to be a sportsman. *Nicolás Garnier, Lodovica Comello and Ruggero Pasquarelli are his best friends on the set of Violetta. *His favorite Violetta song is "Verte De Lejos". *He's good at listening to other people talk, but he doesn't talk very much about himself. *He describes himself as an adventurous person. *His zodiacal sign is Sagittarius. *He and his friends created a game called "Cintabal". *He wants Martina Stoessel to be his younger sister because she "cares a lot" about him. *In 2010, he had a brief role in the TV series Highway: Rodando La Aventura. *He was born in Guadalajara, which is the second biggest city in Mexico. *In 2011, he appeared in Disney's Friends for Change Games, which was presented by Tiffany Thornton. *He once said in an interview that Leon plays the keyboard better than he can. *He has three sisters. *He has been dating Stephie Camarena since 2007. *In 2011, he traveled to the U.S. to participate on the Disney Channel Games (now Disney Friends For Change Games). He was in the yellow team and he was competing for the UNICEF foundation. He represented Mexico and he also appeared in the music video of "We Can Change The World" by Bridgit Mendler. *The meaning of Jorge is "farmer". *He is 6 feet tall. *His favorite color is blue. *In 2011, he sang "A Celebrar" and "Ahí Estaré", from Cuando Toca La Campana. *He said before Disney he used to be very quiet and wasn't very easy to talk to. Disney has helped him to become more charismatic. *He said he isn't very similar to his character Leon, but the passion that he has for music is just like him. *He considers himself very romantic. *In High School Muscial: El Desafio he learned how to dance, because before he didn't know how to dance at all. *He said acting began all as a dream for him and ever since he was little that was what he wanted. *He once said once you stop enjoying things they go wrong. *He is very passionate about music and football. *His fans are called "Jorgistas". *On his phone he has Martina's name as "Martu". *When he is off-set, he enjoys to make Vines with some of the cast. *He can speak English. *He is good at beatboxing. *He and Mercedes made a cake together for Candelaria's birthday. *He, Ruggero Pasquarelli and his girlfriend, Stephie Camerena are "Directioners". *His favorite song from ''Violetta ''is Entre Dos Mundos, and at ''Violetta en Vivo ''he loves to sing it along with his guitar. *He released his own Youtube channel on 26th of March 2015 *He has started a Solo Career *He signed with HollyWoodRecords Label and is producing a CD Gallery Category:Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actors Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast